Electrical distribution centers are widely used in vehicles. An electrical distribution center can package various fuses, relays and other electrical devices in a central location. Such electrical distribution centers include provisions for electrically connecting a power source and electrical devices housed in the electrical distribution center to electrical wiring harness connectors for supplying power and control signals to various electrical systems of the vehicle. Examples of electrical distribution centers may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,135 granted to Brussalis et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,529 granted to Borzi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,876 granted to Avila et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,739,889 granted to Daggett et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 7,635,212 granted to Seidler.
A known electrical distribution center that incorporates a connector shroud includes a non-movable floor that sits at the base of the male blade terminals to provide some level of blade dimensional stabilization prior to mating with a wiring harness connector. For additional blade stabilization and protection from damage prior to connector mating, a second piece, a blade stabilizer, is mounted to the shroud using flex locks to capture the terminals near the tips. As the connector is mated to the electrical distribution center in the vehicle, the second piece is pushed out of its flex locks and toward the connector floor near the base of the terminals. The design incorporating only a shroud with a floor at the base of the terminals does not provide optimal protection or terminal alignment, but is one piece and thus the less expensive alternative. The design incorporating the shroud having a non-movable floor and a second piece blade stabilizer requires two separate plastic pieces as well as the necessary labor and equipment to assemble them together, but provides much greater levels of pre-vehicle assembly protection and blade alignment to the product.